Protection
by sixbynine
Summary: request off aarin. Itachi just wanted to protect him, Sasuke just wanted to be loved. Happy fiction in a depressing way..:S Itachi's not such a dick in this read the AN at the beginning.
1. SASUKE

**Request for hyperazn4life of aarin**

**Title**: i'm not good at making titles xDD  
**Anime**: Naruto  
**Pairing**: ItachiSasuke  
**Rating**: xDDD i don't mind  
**Uke/Seme tag**: Uke/Seme tag? Seme Itachi, Uke Sasuke! ;;  
**Plot:** anything you want, but can you add some kissing and the line "take me now" xDDDD oh! MPreg...uh..Sasuke can get preggy because...he was born that way? xDD  
**Length: **Two-Shot! or longer..if you want

i woudl like it known i didnt see itachis character until half way through this, i've only read/heard about him, therefore i didn't know what an ass he was until i'd almost finished. therefore itachi is quite ooc...sorry. i'm not sure im to pleased with this style of writing it's hard to keep the tense right but ti was fun to do:D inside itachi head was um interesting...:S

flamestoasty lunch for me nasty PM for you

Italics are flashbacks enjoy them O o

Sasuke POV 

It's odd I guess, well no actually it's disturbing and wrong. I shouldn't be here lying in the dark with him I should have never tried to find him, I knew this would happen, I knew he would get under my skin again make me call out, make me need him again.

"_Don't go, please stay with me. I need you. I want you"_

"_I don't need you though do I? I don't need any of you"_

When he killed my family all those years ago, I wasn't upset at the loss of them, they had hated me as I was growing up and only turned to me as a last resort. I was upset with him, and I was angry that I had let him in so far that he could hurt me. But mostly I'm angry with my self, for still wanting him, for still needing him even after he took everything away and then proclaimed I wasn't worth it.

"_Why? Brother?"_

"_Because"_

"_That's not a reason. You always told me that wasn't a reason"_

"_It's the only reason I have"_

"_Why are you leaving me? Why won't you take me with you?"_

"_Because you're not worth it"_

I can feel the tears prick at the back of my eyelids, but I refuse to let them through. I'm stronger than my seven-year-old past, I can deal with the pain of my older brother betraying my trust and love and murdering my whole family without reason. Well that part is true I guess, I didn't really care about that if I'm honest, what hurt me was the pain of his leaving me, of making me love him and then leaving me.

I roll over my back facing him tears are threatening to spill over as I remember the feelings of loss and betrayal. His arm snakes it's way around my waist and I can't help but sink into it longing for the warm comfort of his embrace,

"I was trying to protect you Sasuke" he whispers again trying to explain his actions all those years ago "I was trying to protect you" and I can hear his own sorrow at what he did. His own regret for the lost years and the pain and mistakes we both made. I rolled over,

"I know, I really do deep down but the doubt is so fresh"

His hands travelled down my spine tickling me and bringing goose bumps to the surface, I shivered as pleasure followed his fingers.

"Let me show you" he whispered in my ear and his hands slid beneath the covers to push me onto my back "Let me show you how much I love you"

I pressed myself into him wanting his touch so badly but still shy about asking for it, he laughed not unkindly I knew,

"Your so innocent" he murmured along my skin as he moved down my chest "So pure and beautiful and innocent" he nibbled on the skin of my stomach bringing red marks to the surface, I would look at them later with a mixture of pride, disgust and fear of discovery.

"I'll teach you how to ask for what you want" he said, "I'll teach you to not be shy about this"

I looked up at him I knew I looked scared, this wasn't the first time we had done it but it was the first time I had really thought about what we were doing. Really honestly thought about 'us' and the consequences, and I finally realised I didn't care I deserved to be happy and loved, I was owed this by the world.

I arched my back, I had read somewhere that meant I wanted more, and hopefully he would get what I meant. He did, he stopped marking me and moved lower his teeth nibbling at sensitive flesh already sticky from earlier, I felt faintly embarrassed by the mess I was in, but he seemed to like it, seemed to be fascinated by the evidence of our love. I fought not to close my legs; not to shy away from his fascinated looks. He pressed his hands to my thighs pushing my legs apart and holding them in place, I was glad, glad that the decision had been taken away from me, glad I could just go with the flow; do as I was told. I never expected to be so submissive but then I always was with him, he was older than I was, more important, better.

He ran his tongue along me; I was surprised I was even hard I've never really been one for going more than once, but then I've never really found anyone I was that into. His bit down on my tip hard enough to be painful but in a weirdly pleasurable way, I was surprised I had never thought that someone biting my dick could be nice. I cried out as he did it again, I can feel myself getting closer and closer and I suddenly I want him inside me again, moving, becoming one,

"Take me…" I whisper unsure of my words "…now…please" I don't know how long I can hold out and I want him inside so much, I've never felt this before and it confuses me. But then again do I care? It's feels so nice to be this way so do I care?

His fingers brush my hole teasing and taunting; I can see him smiling at me, his usual hardness replaced with caring. He slips his fingers inside gently pushing inside stretching me out, I know it'll still hurt and oddly I look forward to it, of being stretched painfully by him, of being filled; no longer empty.

His fingers are removed and I feel empty and lost, I whimper and feel pathetic for being so needy,

"It's going to hurt"

"I know. It always does"

And he pushes into me, filling me completely and totally, and I love it and I never want it to end and I hate myself for it and I don't care, I just don't care.


	2. ITACHI

Itachi's POV

I smile as he comes down from his high, I crawl up his sweaty body licking up drops as I go, I can never seem to get enough of his taste. I press kisses along his neck and jaw line before pressing my lips to his, this is our first kiss that hasn't been in the heat of the moment; passion induced. It feels good to claim him like this finally, like I've made him mine at last.

I sink to the mattress beside him I hope now he understand how much I love him, although sex isn't the best way to show it, it's the only way I have, the only link to our childhood that isn't tarnished by betrayal and bloodshed. I guess it's odd that this feels perfectly normal for me, to lay here having just fucked my brother, but then father always did say I was screwed in the head. He thinks I had it so easy before I killed them, thinks that my life was so much better than his, if only he knew. I only he could see my past through my eyes instead of his innocent, naïve seven year old ones. He was so young and didn't deserve what was coming to him, didn't need that, I protected him the only way I knew how. It tore us apart, but the years spent yearning for him to come find me, wishing I could go to him were worth it because he was spared. Spared the torment of being father's 'favourite' of being called to him and stripped, of being forced to do thing's that no child should even know of. He still doesn't know the full extent of our father's 'faults' I can't bring myself to tell him. I tell myself it's to protect his innocence that I love so much, but truthfully it's because I'm afraid. I fear the look in his eyes when he finds out what I was made to do, I fear the disgust and the judgement, but mostly I fear the pity, I never want to be pitied and never by him. Never.

I wrap my arms around him a gesture I hope he knows isn't possessive but protective. I suppose you could say I'm obsessed, and I am. If I picked one word in the entire world that meant everything to me it would be 'protect', I need to protect him now, because I came so close to failing,

"_You're failing"_

"_I know father, I apologise"_

"_It's not good enough, I only use the best, and you're no longer the best"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Maybe I'll use your brother instead, he doing better and better and he so wants to be the best"_

_His cold laugh rang out as he stepped around the desk brushing his fingers against my skin; it felt like a burning pain but I stopped my self from moving away "maybe he'll make a better toy than you"_

_I left that room and watched him playing in the garden below, his hair annoying him as it swung in the way of his eyes, and I made my decision, he wouldn't go through what I had, he would be spared. I walked silently to my fathers study and took down the sword that hung above the desk and I turned my hair slipping free of the band that held it in place. I walked to the kitchen and I saw him talking to my mother,_

"_He's no longer god enough for me. He's failing I think Sasuke would be better, he doing very well at the moment"_

"_Mm yes, he's trying to prove himself to you" _

"_I think it's time Sasuke spent a few days with his aunt and uncle"_

_I could see my mother pause slightly, we both knew what this meant. It would mean Sasuke would be beaten and abused and 'put in his place' ready for my father. It occurred to me that she was just as bad as he was, for not stopping it, for not doing anything and I made my decision, this clan was wrong, it was black and dirty and it would be destroyed. I took the sword in my hands like my father had taught me when I was younger and still believed he would protect me form the world. Ironic how I was going to kill him with his own techniques. _

I felt no regret, remorse or guilt as I killed them, they deserved it they 'had it coming' to use a cliché. I felt only the satisfaction that my torment was over and yours would never begin. I looked up over their bodies and you were standing there, your eyes wide, your pain evident, and suddenly I was gripped with fear, the reality struck me. You would now remember me, as the person who took away what you loved and the cold gripped my heart; I couldn't imagine my life without you. Then it occurred to me, to live in this world you need strength, and to get strength you need emotion and what better emotion that hatred? I would teach you strength to survive by making you hate me by giving you a reason to live and to grow better. That's when I uttered those words that would drive you to be the best and to betray your friends and eventually lead you back into my arms,

"_Your not even worth killing foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way run and cling to life." The words burned my throat as I said them, it tore my heart out to destroy the one person I cared about._

I left after that unable to look at you anymore, unable to deal with the pain and suffering in your eyes.

It's ironic really I killed my family for doing to me what I'm doing to you, I tell myself that this is different and in some ways it is. For one I would never force you, I may appear to be in control but in truth I do everything for you, you control me without even knowing it. Although I supposed a seven-year doesn't really understand what sex is what it means. I suppose I'm just as bad as they are, I supposed I deserve to die just as much as they do,

"Don't. Don't think those things, your different, this is different"

Sometime it's like you can read my mind and it scares me, how well you understand me; it means you one step closer to becoming like me; a cold heartless bastard who tortured the person he loved in some twisted attempt to protect him.

"You're different, you're not like them and I do understand, I know why you did it. I just need time to forget the pain"

I crush you against me and hold on tight like you could go at any minute,

"You knew" I whispered "What he did to me?"

You nod "Only after, when I was older and I heard old rumours, it started to fit together in my head, the bruises you would never explain, the days when you hated to be touched, the days when you wouldn't come near me. It all made sense" he pressed his head closer to me

"Then you understand what I did?" I say the unspoken plea for forgiveness not going unnoticed

"Yes, and I do" he replies wrapping himself in me

I feel him fall asleep against me his chest sinking into a rhythm and I stare at the ceiling my arms wrapped tightly around him. This is the oddity that is us, brothers asleep in each others arms, in love with each other and both willing to give it all up for that love. The love that kept us close as children split us as teens and brought us together as adults, the words I said on that day will stand between us forever, but they will only serve to bring us closer. I failed once to protect him from the harshness of the world I will never again. He is mine and I will not lose him again.


End file.
